The Question of the Century
by Swan Tattoo
Summary: Emma. Prueba de embarazo. ¿Eso quería decir que su amada castaña…?/ "—¡Onee-chan va a tener un bebé! —Exclamo el pequeño Wataru sorprendido". Y esa frase fue la que por poco y los manda a la tumba.
1. Prólogo

**Tres meses… ¡Lo sé! Merezco que me maten por no haber actualizado, pero tengo mi justificación… Estuve en problemas, digamos que tuve problemas con la computadora y recién hace poquito ha revivido. Bien, prometo actualizar algo pronto, mis anteriores fics no los deje olvidados solo que no puedo estar escribiendo mucho; pero intentare hacer lo posible para actualizar pronto. **

**Ahora como podrán haberse dado cuenta, hoy les traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hace poquito (Dos horas a decir verdad). ¿Nunca se han imaginado que sucedería si los hermanitos Asahina se enteren que Emma esta embarazada? O al menos… Lo parezca? Pues si lo han hecho, les digo que ya traje el fic de ese tema xD**

**Espero les guste lo poco que escribí para mi regreso. **

**Disclaime: **Brothers Conflicts no me pertenece, solo la historia es mía.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~The Question of the Century"**

**.**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Esto debía de ser un puto chiste.

Los trece hermanos miraban con cara de incredulidad el contenido de la bolsa de su adorable Emma, quien seguramente les resondraría luego el haber estado cotilleando entre sus pertenencias. Pero, maldición… ¡¿A quien mierda le importaba un regaño de Emma cuando, cuando…?! Cuando vieron esa… "Cosa".

Parpadearon más de cinco veces, intentando que tal vez de esta forma la imagen desaparecería de sus vistas tal cual espejismo del desierto. Luego de diez minutos como idiotas haciendo eso comprendieron que no era ninguna ilusión, fallo mental o locura… Verdaderamente estaban viendo lo que veían a través de sus ojos.

Uno a uno aparto la vista al fin, luego volvieron a ver el contenido del bolso y el más valiente de todos se atrevió a hablar.

—Ma-Masa-nii —Se atrevió a hablar un nervioso Yuusuke señalando aquella "Cosa", al volver a verla por poco y se desmaya de no ser porque se aguanto por orgullo— ¿E-es… Es eso lo que creó que es?

Un silencio sepulcral fue su contestación.

Los ojos de los hermanos no se movían de su ubicación actual, tal vez un hilo invisible les obligaba a no apartar la vista de aquella "Cosa" que estaba bien oculta entre las pertenecías de la joven castaña que les había robado el corazón.

Masaomi al fin apartó los ojos del bolso y aún atontado por lo que había visto tan solo asintió múltiples veces sin que una palabra saliera de su boca. Al notar que su hermano no podía ni hablar, Ukyo decidió ser quien contestara la pregunta de su hermano menor. Aunque, gracias a los nervios al inició tan solo pudo tartamudear susurrando un "Prueba"; lanzándose una bofetada mental que le despertó por cinco segundos, tiempo suficiente para contestar, antes de volver a la neblina mental.

—S-si crees que es una prueba de embarazo… Entonces si es lo que crees —Respondió el rubio a punto de irse para los suelos de la impresión.

Las palabras del abogado fueron como recibir latigazos en la espalda.

Emma. Prueba de embarazo. ¿Eso quería decir que su amada castaña…?

—¡Onee-chan va a tener un bebé! —Exclamo el pequeño Wataru sorprendido.

Y esa frase fue la que por poco y los manda a la tumba.

Emma estaba **embarazada**.

.

.

.

Once golpes resonaron en la habitación. Cuando Louis se dio cuenta… Sus hermanos ya estaban desmayados.

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. La idea a mi de por si me encanto, y al igual que "He Could Be My Love" (El cual pronto actualizare) tenga buenos resultados. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron ese fic y a los otros de Diabolik Lovers! No me he olvidado de ninguno de esos y juró que los continuare, solo denme tiempo. Espero pronto poder actualizar esos fics y este, ahora… Respecto a la pareja de Emma les doy a escoger entre estas sensuales opciones:**

***Tsubaki**

***Natsume**

***Fuuto**

***Yuusuke**

**Quien más votos tenga será nuestra parejita para la codiciada castaña. Sin más que decir, ahora si me despido. Hasta la próxima! Bye, bye**

**Lovely Swan **


	2. Teoría

**¡Hola a todos gente del mundo!... Lo sé, merezco morir… ¡Casi ocho meses después actualizo! Soy de lo peor, lo sé, pero al menos les traje este capítulo, el cual es un poco corto, pero les dará algo de calma mientras viene lo mejor. Ahora sí, sin más que molestarle… Disfruten del capítulo ^^**

**Y no os preocupéis, pronto actualizaré las demás historias. Ténganme paciencia por favor. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Autora: **Lovely Swan.

**Título: **The Question of the Century.

**Summary: **Un test de embarazo puede cambiar la vida, más aún cuando aquel pequeño termómetro posee dos líneas rosadas que indican un indiscutible: POSITIVO. Pero, ¿A qué grado aquello puede cambiar todo? Eso lo aprende un hombre en cuanto se entera que el amor de su vida esta embarazada... Embarazada de un hombre desconocido que esta perdido. Bien, hora de asumir el rol de padre o debería decirse... ¿El de padres?

_Emma. Prueba de embarazo. ¿Eso quería decir que su amada castaña…?_

_―¡Onee-chan va a tener un bebé! ―_Exclamo el pequeño Wataru sorprendido. Y esa frase fue la que por poco y los manda a la tumba.

**Géneros: **Romance, comedia, drama.

**Disclaimer:** Brothers conflicts no me pertenece, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Conflicto I: Teoría**

―A ver… Déjame comprender lo que tu cerebro de alcornoque ha tratado de hacerte creer ―aspiro hondo y frunció el entrecejo ante la miradita matadora que le dio Tsubaki, aun así le ignoro para empezar― Emma no está embarazada porque es una niña inocente, pura e inmaculada que jamás podría tener la valentía o el atrevimiento de aceptar salir con un chico, y mucho menos tener la osadía de ver que debajo de los pantalones existe un amiguito que recibe el nombre de pen… ―las fulminantes miradas de los mayores le hicieron chasquear la lengua―, digo… Un órgano reproductor masculino.

Tampoco era su culpa que estuviera presente un menor de edad. ¿Quién permitió que Wataru se quedará a presenciar esta _charla_ tan amena que pretendían tener? Ah claro, el pequeño bribón pataleo, chillo y peleo con las fuerzas de todo un vikingo hasta que consiguió permanecer en el territorio como parte del grupo de machos adultos.

De lo que sirvió. Ahora, gracias al pequeño crío, ni siquiera podría expresarse como quería así que le convenía omitir palabras 'Obscenas' y capaces de dejarle un trauma al infante.

Chasqueó la lengua. Estaba bastante disconforme con esto, porque ahora mismo sentía ganas de dejar ir su venenosa lengua y mandar al reverendo rábano a todos. Malditos celos y pánico al saber que SU Emma podría haberse embarazado de un plebeyo inferior. ¿Acaso a él no lo consideraba lo suficientemente adecuado para complacerla en ámbitos de dormitorio? Un fuego de impotencia ardió en su interior, uno combinado con dolor.

Genial, un bajón de autoestima en el peor de los momentos.

―Así que por ende, esa prueba de gestación no es más que una alucinación de nuestras sub-desarrolladas mentes oscurecidas por los maliciosos celos que nos hacen divagar locuras al no poder demostrar nuestros sentimientos a la persona que amamos ―Fuuto arqueó ambas cejar y torció la boca. Respiro hondo luego de tan larga palabrería que logró pronunciar así de rápido―. Debí suponerlo, mamá te dejo caer de cabeza y te convirtió en estúpido Tsuba-nii.

―¡Que no me dejo caer de cabeza! ¡Y tampoco soy estúpido!―Chilló el albino ofendido y lanzándole una mirada matadora al menor.

Pero bueno, ¿Quién culpaba a Fuuto para decir un insulto como ese? La explicación psicológica y honorable que dio Tsubaki se era considerada, desde los doce puntos de vista, una grandísima estupidez guarra. La parte de lo de Emma podría ser **MUY **probable… Hasta que llegó al producto alucinógeno acerca del test de embarazo. Las palabras brindadas por el mayor de los gemelos era una triste divagación irracional que regresó a Tsubaki al grado de "imbecilidad" del cual le costaría salir.

Ok, darían el veredicto de la duda. Habían dos opciones que explicarían por qué su hermano acababa de decir tremenda tontería: Opción A) El seiyū entro en un estado de post-negación ocurrido después del shock ante esta noticia, esa era una razón entendible. Opción B) Sencillamente su hermano era un idiota.

Muchos, por no decir Azusa, imploraban que la primera opción fuera la correcta. Los demás, como Fuuto, creían con toda nobleza que Tsubaki era imbécil.

Lamentablemente, el muchacho de pelo azabache bajo la cabeza. Qué vergüenza de hermano.

―Tsubaki, Louis-nii tomo la prueba entre sus manos… Es imposible que sea una alucinación ―argumentó de forma suave el muchacho.

Su gemelo bufó cruzándose de brazos. Se negaba a aceptar cualquier tontería que soltaran sus hermanos, porque él seguiría confiando en que Emma seguía siendo virgen y pura de mente. Debía seguir siéndolo y si no fuera así, Tsubaki cometería homicidio a penas se enterara quien fue el desgraciado que le robó el preciado cuerpo de su amada hermanita.

―Entonces, Azusa, explica cómo es que Emma tiene esa… ―no podía decir la nueva palabra tabú― ¡Esa cosa en su bolso!

Un pequeño silencio se formó hasta que Subaru intervino.

―Quizás pertenece a alguna de sus amigas ―Comentó más al aire que a sus familiares.

Bajo los oídos de los Asahina sonó lógico y logró relajarles, pero no del todo como para convencerlos de que Emma no era culpa de este cargo al que era acusada.

―¡Un momento! ―El votó de habla era ahora para Yuusuke― U-una vez vi que Emma estaba vomitando en el baño… ―Sus ojos miraron inquisidores y preocupados a Masaomi― ¿E-eso es un síntoma, verdad?

A pesar que el castaño se moría por grita un "¡No, no está embarazada maldición!" no pudo hacerlo. Debía ser sincero y muchos en esta habitación sabían bien lo que significaban las palabras del pelirrojo.

―Es un claro síntoma ―El horror invadió el rostro del más pequeño de todos los presentes haciéndole espantar― ¡P-pero no es uno confirmativo! Es decir, también podría ser que ese día Emma tuviera un malestar que provoco esas nauseas. ―Al ver la sonrisa del menor casi gimió de alivió― no te preocupes Wataru-chan… Nuestra hermana estará bien.

―Tranquilo, Wataru ―Iori acarició la cabeza de su hermanito haciendo que este relajara el cuerpo y suspirara.

Salvó que la tormenta estaba a punto de iniciar.

―Eso es lo que dicen, pero las evidencias dicen otra cosa. ―Canturreó Hikaru agitando el pequeño termómetro.

Sus hermanos le dieron unas miraditas inquisitivas que le hicieron ahogarse en una carcajada. A pesar de lo ocurrido, Hikaru amaba ponerlos de humor de perros.

―Ignora a Hikaru, Wataru ―Masculló con molestia Ukyo acomodándose las gafas.

―Mira quien lo dice… El que tiene un gusto por los pechos…

.

.

¿Eh? Los presentes miraron al paralizado y ruborizado "mamá" de la casa Asahina.

Un tic se formó en la mandíbula del afectado por las palabras del cuarto de los hermanos.

―¡Deja de decir inmoralidades frente a Wataru! ―Gruñó el abogado tratando de ocultar su rubor y fallando en el proceso. El escritor rompió en risas al ver las caras de incredulidad de los demás.

―No nos salgamos del tema, por favor ―Rezongó Natsume con una mano en su frente. La cabeza le zumbaba ante tanta pérdida de tiempo junto a la preocupación y los celos de imaginarse que Emma perteneció a otro hombre.

Hombre muerto, porque si ESO ocurrió no había dudas que los hermanos irían a prisión por asesinato.

―Concuerdo con Natsume ―Louis sonrió un poco incómodo. Era momento de calmar a los bersekers. ― Nos estamos saliendo del tema central. Conservemos la calma y no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas ―sus sabías palabras tranquilizaron a la manada descarriada―. Subaru menciono que tal vez esa prueba pertenece a alguna de las amigas de Chi-chan. Y estoy de acuerdo, es una buena posibilidad…

―U otra buena posibilidad es que nee-san tuvo cariñitos con alguien más ―Dijo cierto castaño ganándose el despreció de los demás.

―¡Que no digas esas cosas, hay un niño presente! ―Masaomi nunca gritaba, pero siempre existen excepciones.

Fuuto bufó.

―No dije nada malo… Solo dije cariñitos, ¿En qué juicio insano eso se considera grosero?

―Todo lo que proviene de tu corrompida boca es grosero.

―Mejor no opines, idiota.

―¡Wa! Eso debió dolerle mucho, bien dicho Yuusuke. Que le duela hasta el tuétano…

―No me dolió. Pero a ti si te duele que te digan la verdad, Tsuba-nii es igual de degenerado que yo ―sonrió con esa característica sonrisa de demonio― después de todo, él también sueña con hacerle cositas a nee-san~

―¡Basta de decir tantas cosas impúdicas!

―¡Yo no sueño con hacerle eso a nuestra preciada imotou-chan!

Al recibir _esas_ miradas miro a otro lado, un sonrojo leve cubriendo sus mejillas.

―Solo una vez… Quizás unas diez… Vale, fueron más de diez ―Susurro tan bajito que casi no le escuchan.

CASI. Porque sí que lo escucharon.

.

.

.

―¡Maldito degenerado!

―¡Por Dios, Tsubaki! ¡Eres un pervertido!

―¡¿Con qué derecho sueñas esas cosas con nee-san?! ¡Solo yo puedo soñar eso!

―¡No digas ridiculeces, baka! ¡Y tú no sueñes cosas pecaminosas con ella!

―¡Tsuba-nii es un pedófilo!

―¡Que no soy un pedófilo!

―¡Hey! ¿Cómo es que Wataru conoce esa palabra? ¡¿Quién se la enseño?!

Un chillido se escuchó.

―¡U-un momento! ¡No me lances la tostadora! ―Tsubaki palideció― ¡No, Iori!

El ruido de cosas lanzadas hizo que Hikaru sonriera. Tan entretenidos que eran sus hermanos…

―Por favor… Cálmense ―El único civilizado como siempre era Louis.

Miro en todas direcciones, veía a cada uno de sus hermanos pero faltaba uno de ellos.

Por más que miraba en todas las esquinas no encontraba a Kaname.

―Un momento… ¿Saben dónde está Kaname-kun?

La rencilla se detuvo y la nube de polvo que se formó se esfumo. Ahora que Louis lo mencionaba, el monje no se encontraba por ninguno de los lados.

Separándose los doce hermanos procedieron a ir en búsqueda del hermano perdido hasta que lo hallaron… Estaba en la cocina, sentado en una silla y con un tazón de helado junto a otras comidas chatarras a su alrededor.

―¿Q-qué diantres? ¡Kaname, no ensucies mi cocina! ―Ukyo se negaba a permitir que su hermano mayor le desarreglara su preciada zona de trabajo dos.

―Ukyo ―se quejó Masaomi suspirando y acercándose junto a los demás a su rubio hermano― Kaname, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El aura depresiva del tercero de la familia les hizo resbalar una gotita por las sienes.

―¿Qué no ves? Comeré chatarra hasta engordar y explotar. ―El monje se atragantó con una cucharada de helado de chocolate y sollozo destrozado― n-nuestra Imotou-chan… ¡Nuestra niña ya fue la mujer de otro bastardo! ―Dos cucharadas de helado más y un sonoro _glup_.― La vida no tiene sentido… Nada tiene sentido. Emma traerá un bebé al mundo, el infeliz vendrá a pedir su mano, ella gritara de emoción… Nos dejará de lado y se casará mientras nosotros vemos desde las gradas. Tendrá una niña, la cual crecerá hermosa igual que su madre… Emma tendrá dos hijos más y será inmensamente feliz… Nosotros… ―Tomó unos pañuelos de una caja de al lado y se sonó la nariz―. Moriremos viejos, solteros y sin descendencia. Somos tan patéticos… Seguro que hasta el convento nos aceptaran de curas.

Alguien tuvo una depresión post-noticiaría.

―Falló en la teoría, ni vírgenes de mente somos~ Estamos corrompidos hasta las células y otros hasta novias tuvieron…

―A callar Fuuto.

Un suspiro colectivo resonó en la habitación. Los ojos de Ukyo se abrieron cuando una posibilidad llegó a su mente.

―Y… ¿Y si fue _forzada_? ―La voz se le ahogó de tan solo decirlo.

Once pares de ojos se abrieron. Las idioteces se acabaron y de repente, las auras más terroríficas que alguien hubiera visto surgieron. La tensión era palpable y si algún valiente sicario les hubiera visto habría salido corriendo como niña.

Era obvio que si esa posibilidad sucedió, cabezas rodarían junto a órganos masculinos y extremidades, porque nadie saldría bien librado de la ira de los Asahina. Si había algo que todos amaran y protegerían con sus vidas era: Emma Hinata, y ahora llamada Emma Asahina.

―Ese infeliz lo pagará caro ―El monje enterró con tanta fuerza la cuchara dentro del tarro de helado que este salpico un poco sobre la mesa y el suelo.

Una sonrisa escalofriante surco la boca de Tsubaki.

―Oh… Claro que lo pagará. ―Tronó sus dedos junto a su gemelo― Me encargaré de partirle el cuello.

―Yo le arrancaré los intestinos ―Determino de forma sádica el basquetbolista.

―Infeliz ―Yuusuke apretó los puños y su mirada se empobreció.

―Pues un Idol jamás se ensuciaría las manos… ―Fuuto aceró los ojos― Pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Bien, suficiente. Fue el turno de Hikaru de hablar para detener tanto drama de telenovela y que de paso procurar que no sucediera un homicidio o que Kaname acabara como un luchador de sumo. Instante de echar la leña al fuego, aunque la hoguera se convirtiera en un incendio.

―Se han dado cuenta que cabe la posibilidad de que, si Emma está esperando, aquel niño pueda pertenecer a uno de los presentes. ―Sonrió― excepto Wataru, claro está.

El ruido de la cuchara de helado al caer fue lo único que se escuchó, seguido del jadeo y luego… Más gritos.

―¡Fue Tsubaki, tiene que haber sido él!

―¡No me acusen sin tener pruebas! Además… ¡Lo sabía, Fuuto violo a Emma!

―No viole a nee-san… Quizás fue el calladito de Subaru-nii… dicen que los silenciosos son los más corrompidos.

―J-jamás la toque de esa forma… ―su voz tembló― ¡Seguro que es de Ukyo-nii! ¡Él es un pervertido amante de los pechos!

―¡Deja de repetir tonterías Subaru! Quien ha estado colado por Emma desde hace mucho fue Yuusuke, tal vez él lo hizo…

―¡Yuusuke! ¡¿Te metiste a la recamara de nuestra Imotou-chan?! No tienes perdón de Kami-sama.

―¡Hey, nunca hice eso! ¡También culpa a Natsume! ¡E-ella pasó la noche una vez en su apartamento!

―No le puse una mano encima, se lo que significa respeto.

―Quien te cree, mentiroso.

―¡Hace un mes Iori salió de la recamara de onee-chan!

―W-wataru… Te pedí que no le dijeras a nadie.

―¡Sabía que los callados eran los peores!

Esta familia no podía estar más loca.

* * *

**Bien, creó que luego de tooodo eso, este es el fin del capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, y por favor, no crean que no leo los reviews. Muchas gracias por sus opiniones y gracias a ellas decidí ser más justa. Todos los hermanos participaran en este romance complicado, así que por favor, denme sus opciones de pareja y cuál debería ser el escogido por el corazoncito de Emma. **

**Ahora, unas curiosas preguntas:**

―¿Qué opinan? ¿Emma debería quedar embarazada de verdad o debería ser todo un malentendido?

―¿Opinan que los Asahina saquen cara por su chica y le den una paliza al que "robo" la pureza de la castaña?

**Soy sincera, quiero que el público participe y he considerado mucho la idea de que la castaña salga embarazada, pero no de un novio o algo así. Soy tan retorcida que se me ocurrió que Emma hubiera sufrido un abuso, pero SOLO lo consideró…. Nah, a quien engaño. Hasta escribí la escena en donde Emma les confiesa como se emborrachó y se aprovecharon de ella. Pero ya lo dije, pido opiniones. Quiero la opinión de ustedes público y pregunto, ¿Ustedes quisieran ver esto o solo una confusión?**

**Sin más que decir, espero unos cuantos reviews y opiniones… También tomatazos. Hasta la próxima, bye bye. **

**Lovely Swan. **


End file.
